In active-wear shoes which provide support for the ankle, often termed "high top" shoes, a problem has arisen wherein the shoe upper extending above the ankle binds and rubs against the Achilles tendon while the wearer is running, walking or otherwise flexing the foot at the ankle. This problem has heretofore been alleviated by the provision of a notch at the top rear of the shoe upper. This solution is less than optimal, however, as no protection or support is provided for the Achilles tendon. Thus, a design tradeoff has existed where either the shoe can be constructed for a maximum ankle support with no provision for flexing of the Achilles tendon, or a notch can be provided which exposes the Achilles tendon to strain and possible injury.
A need therefore exists to provide an over-the-ankle or high top shoe which both protects and supports the Achilles tendon while being yieldable enough to provide for easy flexing of this tendon.